Coming Home
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: An accident causes a familiar face to return to Holby.
1. Chapter 1 A Familiar Face

31st August 2015

She didn't know how it happened. All she remembered was walking along the road and then hearing voices around her as she was coming to. Someone was holding her hand.

"Matthew?" she asked slowly opening her eyes.

"It's okay, Maisie. The ambulance is on its way." Replied her brother.

"What happened?" she asked confusedly.

"You were hit by a car. The paramedics will soon be here to take you to the hospital."

A few seconds later sirens were wailing and the ambulance pulled up. The two front doors swung open and Dixie along with Iain jumped out. Running over with the medical equipment Dixie took charge.

"Hiya, luvs, my name is Dixie and this is my colleague, Iain. Can you tell us what happened?"

"This is my sister, Maisie. She got hit by a car."

"Alright. And what's your name, pet?"

"Matthew."

While Iain ran back to the ambulance to get the stretcher and oxygen can Dixie had asked Matthew if his sister lost any consciousness when she got hit. Matthew responded that she had for a couple of minutes. Once the paramedics were satisfied that Maisie's condition was stable they wheeled her into the back of the vehicle. Matthew held her hand all the way to the hospital. Inside the ambulance Maisie gently took the oxygen mask off and turned towards her brother.

"I want her." She whispered.

"I know. I'll call her when we get to the hospital."

"But, I want her now."

"I know you do, sis, but just wait. And anyway do you know which hospital we're going to?"

She nodded,

"Holby."

Matthew smiled,

"And you know who works there, don't you?"

Maisie smiled back and put the mask over her face. Of course she knew who worked there. It was one of Maggie's closest friends, Charlie Fairhead. Charlie was a great friend and knew how to comfort his patients when they were afraid. Even when they weren't scared, Charlie always made everything better.

"When we get there we can ask to see Charlie. He will be delighted to see us."

"You know Charlie?" Dixie asked while checking on the patient's stats.

Matthew turned around and replied,

"Yes, we know Charlie. I mean who doesn't? He was great when Maisie was here last time."

Iain drove into the ambulance bay and got out. Bursting through the doors with their patient, the two paramedics along with Matthew were greeted by Cal, Robyn and Lofty.

"Alright, Dixie, what do we have here?" Cal asked.

"This is Maisie. 8, was hit by a moving vehicle. KOD at the scene. Suspected fracture tib and fib. Pulse is a bit tachycardic."

After lifting Maisie onto the trolley, Dixie and Iain left while Matthew went outside of Resus. At reception he recognised the man on the phone, so nervously he went up to him.

"Excuse me, but could you call someone for me?" Matthew inquired hesitantly.

"Sure." Noel replied, "Who do you want me to contact?"

"Maggie. Maggie Coldwell."

The phone stopped in mid air. Noel looked at Matthew.

"Maggie Coldwell?"

"Yes."

Noel let the phone rest in mid-air. There was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Not since the court case when Maggie had been

wrongly accused. Matthew noticed Noel's hesitance and quietly asked,

"Are you okay?"

Noel didn't realise he had gone quiet until Matthew had spoke to him. He quickly composed himself and returned to what he was doing. Dialing the number Noel was received by a ringing. Suddenly it stopped and he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Maggie?"

"Noel?" Maggie asked shocked. "What is it?"

"I have a Matthew here."

Back in Resus, Cal was busy treating Maisie. Her SATs were stable and she needed was a x-ray and CT scan just to make sure there were no internal injuries to her brain. Cal was busy cleaning Maisie's cuts when she started to thrash about. Cal and Lofty grabbed her arms so she couldn't do any more damage.

"Calm down, Maisie." Cal said. "It's going to be okay."

Maisie continued to thrash around. Lofty and Cal tried their best to make sure she calmed down, but it was no use. Robyn, being her kind self asked Maisie if there was anything she wanted. To which, Maisie replied,

"I want Charlie."

"Do you mean Charlie Fairhead?" Robyn questioned.

Maisie nodded. Cal instructed Robyn to fetch Charlie hoping his presence might soothe her. Minutes later the doors to Resus swung

open and Maisie saw the familiar face of Charlie.

"Maisie? What happened?" Charlie asked as he walked over to where she was lying on the trolley.

"She got hit by a car." Cal informed him.

"How bad are her injuries?"

"She has a broken rib fib. Head injuries. But, we won't know until the CT scan."

Charlie stood beside her and took her hand. While Cal continued to treat her head wounds, Charlie asked Maisie,

"Maise, are you alright?"

Maisie nodded.

It had been ages since she stepped onto the hospital grounds. But, she knew leaving it behind was the best decision she had made. Even if it was painful leaving behind those she cared about, she wouldn't have been able to stay. Not after everything that had happened. Stepping out into the fresh air, she saw an ambulance in the bay. In the back she recognised one paramedic. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the ambulance.

"Hello, Dixie."

Dixie turned around, surprised to hear the voice call her name.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?"

"I've got a phone call from Noel telling me that Maisie was brought in."

"Maisie?"

Maggie nodded. Iain soon appeared beside Dixie.

"Oh, Iain this is an old colleague of mine."

Iain shook Maggie's hand.

"Pleasure."

"i'm sorry to hear about Jeff, Dix. He'll be missed." Maggie told Dixie.

"Cheers."

Maggie then left Dixie and Iain to carry on cleaning the ambulance. Going through the double doors, Maggie was met by the familiar scene of phones ringing, patients waiting and hospital staff being rushed off their feet. Before she could step through the doors, Maggie was greeted by a small crowd consisting of Zoe, Big Mac, Tess and Noel. She was confronted by loads of questions of how was she? and what was she doing? After they had parted telling her they should head to the pub later on to catch up Maggie saw Matthew sitting in the Relative's Room.

"Matthew, where's Maisie?"

"Hiya. She's in Resus at the moment. That's all I know."

Maggie could see that Matthew blamed himself for what had happened. She sat down beside him and gave him a hug. Back in Resus, Cal was still treating the head wound when Tess walked through the doors.

"Charlie, she's here."

Charlie was a bit confused. "Who's here?"

Tess smiled. "Maggie."

Informing Maisie that he would be back and she was in safe hands with Cal, Charlie left with Tess. On the way, Tess informed him that they were going to the pub later with Maggie and wondered if he wanted to join them. Charlie responded that he would. Reaching the Relative's Room, Charlie could feel his heart beating a bit faster than usual. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. Perhaps he was nervous. But, he shouldn't be. Collecting his composure, Charlie took a deep breath and opened the door. Hearing the door open, Maggie turned around.

"Hello, Charlie."

Hearing Maggie say his name again, Charlie was left speechless. He couldn't respond. Instead of speaking he smiled. It was great to see her again and seeing her brought back all his feelings he had for her. Feelings he had never really got over when she left. Not waiting any longer Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"It's been too long." she whispered.

"I know."

The two of them broke apart and were rewarded with an applause and whistles from Tess, Big Mac, Noel and Zoe. Both Maggie and Charlie turned to face their friends. Once the team had left them alone again, Charlie said to Maggie,

"Zoe told me that you visited it last week."

"I did."

"Why didn't you say hi?"

"I couldn't bring myself to face you or the others."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Charlie nodded in understanding. Leading Maggie towards Resus, Charlie updated Maggie on Maisie's condition. Once inside Maggie could see that although Maisie's leg was severely injured her condition was stable.

"Maisie." Maggie said as she walked over. "What happened?"

Maisie smiled when she saw Maggie.

"I don't remember."

Maggie stroked her hair.

"It's okay. The doctors here will fix you."

Cal then entered Resus. He had the results from the x-ray and CT scan.

"Maggie, this Cal." Charlie introduced.

"Hiya. The results are back. The good news is that the CT scan is all clear. But, her leg is broken in two places and it needs surgery to fix it."

"Will you be able to do the surgery today?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. She is booked in for this afternoon."

"Thank you."

"No worries." Cal replied. "I'll leave you two alone."

With that response Cal turned back and headed back outside to reception.

"I'll see you later." Charlie said. He too then left.

Back outside Cal was busy filling in the paperwork when he asked Noel,

"Who was that Charlie was talking to?"

"That Cal is… was one the best doctors this hospital's ever had."

"Was?" Cal inquired.

"She left."

"Why?"

Noel sighed. He didn't want to tell Cal as it was too painful to remember what had happened between Maggie, Simon and Marilyn but, he was going to anyway.

"About 7 years ago, Maggie was wrongly accused of killing a patient by another member of staff. It went to court and everyone thought that she was going to lose her job because of that accusation."

"What happened?"

"Luckily, she got acquitted. Unfortunately, after what she had gone through she could no longer stay here at Holby and so she left. Afterwards, it was a tough couple of years especially for Charlie. But, we managed to cope. Well, that was until the person who lost Maggie her job came back. Then it all came flooding back."

"That's understandable. What happened to the staff member that accused Maggie of killing a patient?"

"Got fired."

"Who got fired?" Big Mac asked listening to the conversation.

"Simon." Noel told him.

"Ah, yes. Good old Simon." Big Mac responded sarcastically.

"It seems that you all liked Maggie, then?" Cal said.

"Yeah. She was one the best doctors. She cared about her patients and wasn't afraid to go against the Board if it meant the best interest for the patients." Big Mac replied.

The day shift was slowly turning into the night shift and for most of the team it was time to hit the pub. Maggie had just told Maisie she would see her tomorrow when as she walked through the doors was greeted by her friends and new colleagues. Heading out to the pub, the team caught up on what Maggie had been doing. And she in turned found out what had happened since she had left.

"Hiya, Maggie." Dixie announced as the rest of the team entered the warm room.

"Let me get you a drink." Iain offered.

"Thanks. I'll have a glass of red wine." Maggie told him.

Iain nodded and went to the bar where Charlie stood ordering everyone else's. While they were busy getting the drinks, Tess introduced Maggie to the new members of the team. Maggie nodded and smiled as she was introduced to Cal, Rita, Robyn, Ethan, Lily and Lofty.

"So what's it like being back at Holby?" Cal asked.

"It's weird." Maggie said as Iain and Charlie came back with the drinks. "I mean it's nice but, it just has loads of memories, you know?"

"Would you come back?"

"I don't think I could."

"But, it would be nice to have you back." Tess interjected.

Maggie smiled. She had missed seeing her ex-colleagues and friends. And the truth of it was it would be nice to come back. But she wasn't prepared to. Not if something happened to her like it did all those years ago. It was pleasant company and Maggie enjoyed hearing stories of what happened since she had left.

"Has this place changed much since you were here?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, yes. Very much." Maggie said, "Much more fancier than I remember."

At that comment all the old team laughed. The whole team sat chatting the night away. They had been in the pub for an hour when Maggie interrupted their conversation and told them she would be back in a sec. Watching Maggie get up from the table and head outside, Tess turned to Charlie.

"So?" she asked.

Charlie turned to face her.

"So what?"

Tess looked at him knowingly.

"You know what."

"I don't know, Tess. I mean it's great to have her here again and it's great to see her. But, I just don't think she would stay even if I asked her to. I know she still finds it difficult facing the hospital after what happened."

"Well, you won't know if you don't ask her." Tess told him. Charlie smiled weakly. He knew Tess had a point. If he didn't ask her now then he would never know.

"You're right. I'll ask her."

Tess patted him on the shoulder. Charlie then followed Maggie outside.

"Is everything alright with Charlie?" Big Mac asked.

"I think so." Tess replied.

"What's going on?" Dixie asked.

"It's Charlie." Big Mac responded.

"Is he okay?"

"We don't know."

"Where did he go?" Noel inquired.

"Maggie." was all Tess told them.


	2. Chapter 2 Worries

**_NOTE: I don't really know where this story is going but, I will keep with it and try to finish it. Just a warning it get's a bit dramatic as the story goes on and I'm not sure of it works so please just bare with me. It may sound dramatic, but that's not intentionally. I just wanted a way for Cal to explain to the others why Charlie is being a bit anxious with the return of Maggie._**

Maggie stood out in the fresh air. Although she wanted to stay she didn't know if Charlie did. She inhaled deeply and was about to walk away from the pub when she felt someone come up to her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She could tell it was Charlie.

"You weren't going to leave, were you? Without saying goodbye?" Charlie asked.

"I can't stay." She whispered quietly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Come on, Maggie. You know as well as I do that, that's not the real reason why."

Maggie turned around to face him, tears clearly forming in her eyes.

"Then what is the reason?"

"You're scared. And that's understandable, but you don't have to be."

"Why?" Maggie inquired, hoping she would hear what she wanted to hear.

"Because you've got me."  
_

Back inside the pub, Tess, Dixie, Big Mac and Noel were watching the conversation between Maggie and Charlie.

"I do hope Charlie tells Maggie how he feels." Dixie told the rest of them.

"He will never know if he doesn't." Big Mac added.

The four of them continued talking about Charlie and Maggie while, the newer members of the team sat over listening to their conversation.

"So why is Charlie not himself?" Lofty asked the others.

Lily, Ethan, Robyn and Rita all shook their heads. Ethan turned towards Cal who had remained silent.

"Do you know, Cal?" He asked.

"No. Why would I?"

Ethan shrugged. Then turned back. Cal did know but, it wasn't something that could be repeated. Come to think of it he didn't know if he should. What was said to him had been in confidence and by the way Noel was struggling to tell him, he clearly knew it was a difficult subject.

"I never see Charlie like this before." Robyn spoke.

"Yeah, neither have I." Rita agreed. "I just hope whatever it is, Charlie will sort it out."

"Well, knowing Charlie he will. But he will keep it to himself." Ethan said.

"What do you think?" Lofty turned to Cal.

"About what?"

"You know. Charlie." He replied, indicating with his head towards the window.

"Don't know." Cal shrugged off.

Ethan looked at his brother. This was not normal. Something was bothering him and he wanted to know what it was.

"You know something, don't you?" Ethan announced.

Cal doesn't respond. He just takes another swig of his drink.

"Cal, if it's something serious then you should tell us. We'll support Charlie in any way that we can."

"Just leave it." Cal replied.

"Cal..."

"I said just leave it, Ethan!"

"Hey, that was uncalled for, Cal." Rita interrupted, not wanting cause a scene. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Charlie will tell us when he's ready."

"That is only if he wants to." She added.

"Sorry." Cal said. "I'm sorry, Eth." He said back to his brother.

Ethan just nodded his head.

"Alright, anyone another round?" He asked, clapping his hands together. Everyone nodded in unison. Ethan walked up to the bar and waited to be served. He saw Cal come up to him.

"So..."

"So what?" Ethan replied while handing the barman the money.

"Look, about earlier..."

"No, it's fine. If you don't want to tell us then that's fine. It's good Charlie told someone."

Cal rests his elbow on the countertop. Looking out the window he saw Charlie still talking to Maggie.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." Cal explained.

"Honestly, Cal. I understand. What Charlie told you was in confidence." Ethan said. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

The two returned to the tables with the drinks. In silence the team watched on to what was happening outside.


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbreak

"So what do you say? Will you stay?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh, Charlie."

Maggie knew what she was about to do would break his heart. She really wanted to stay but, she had lost faith in the hospital. Charlie knew by her answer that it wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear. He,however, understood. If she didn't want to stay then he wouldn't force her to. He loved her enough to let her go.  
_

There were sighs and quiet gasps as the other saw the outcome. The rest of them watched on as Maggie kissed Charlie and walked away from him.

"Poor Charlie." Rita said.

"This is not what he wanted to happen." Tess whispered.

Everyone stopped talking the moment Charlie re-entered the pub and sat down beside them. No one dared to speak. Charlie was hurting enough as it is without them asking questions. Lofty stood up from his chair.

"Can I get a drink, Charlie?" He offered.

"Cheers, that would be nice." He replied.

Lofty left to get Charlie a drink. Tess placed her hand in his.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I know you wished it went differently." Tess explained to him.

"It's okay. I knew she wouldn't want to stay. Not after what had happened."

"What did happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Rita asked as Lofty returned with Charlie's drink.


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing with the Pain

Charlie hesitated for a few seconds when Rita mentioned the court case. Even though he had a hard time dealing with the aftermath of what had happened, Charlie knew that always steering away from the event whenever it was mention was never going to help him move on with his life. Dealing with the loss of Maggie was the most painful thing he'd experienced since the court case began. Not only because she was a colleague or friend, but also someone he cared for. Rita and the others saw the sadness in Charlie's eyes. Neither of them decided to break him away from his thoughts. Instead, they waited for him to tell them in his own time or tell them at all. They all understood and respected Charlie if he didn't tell him, but from what they had heard from the others, they could tell that Maggie meant a lot to him. For a few minutes longer the silence remained until Charlie cleared his throat.

"Maggie was one of the best doctors this hospital's ever had. She didn't care about ticking boxes or pleasing the Board. She cared about the patients and would always put the patient's best interest first even if it meant disagreeing with what the people up top thought. Except that one day a member a staff, a person who had only been at Holby for a couple of weeks decided to instead of admitting his mistaking, chose to cover up his error and blame Maggie instead."

"That's awful." Rita mentioned.

Charlie nodded his head.

"That's not all of it. He then decided to tell the Executive Director about what had happened. And much to the shock of everyone, particularly to me, the Executive Director believed his version of events over Maggie's." He continued.

Rita, Lofty, Ethan and Lily all looked at each other. All four of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. Cal, on the other hand, didn't respond. He had heard all of this from Noel earlier on. He turned towards Charlie and looked at him sympathetically.

"From what I hear, Maggie didn't deserve what happened to her." Cal told him.

"She didn't deserve any of it." Charlie reaffirmed.

"But, for the Executive Director to believe someone who's been at the hospital for less than a week over someone who's been there longer is disgraceful." Ethan commented.

"It gets worse." It was Tess who spoke.

Rita, Lofty, Ethan, Lily and Cal faced Tess when she spoke.

"What happened?" Lofty inquired.

Tess looked towards Charlie to see if she could say what she had to say. Charlie gave her a nod.

"Well, during the court case evidence came to light that not only did Marilyn believe Simon's story over Maggie's but, in order to make sure the court case didn't damage the hospital's reputation she blackmailed Zoe into backing up Simon's version of events."

There was an audible round of gasps and exclamations of 'What?' from the newer members of the team. Just when they thought they had heard the worst of it, this next piece of information just added to it. They were soon joined by Zoe and a few others.

"There was something else too." Big Mac spoke next as the conversation carried on. "Marilyn tried to get Charlie suspended."

"What?" Dixie said. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, it's true. Charlie asked me to see what I could find about Simon so I searched for some information about Charlie. She somehow found out about. When Marilyn told Simon what had happened, he began to panic and finally told Marilyn the truth." Big Mac told the others.

"Wait, Simon told Marilyn he was the one who lost the notes?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Yep, but instead of telling the Board, Marilyn told Simon to stick with his story. That's why you got suspended. She told she'd deal with you."

"But, how did she think suspending Charlie would benefit them?" Noel asked.

"Well, she thought if Charlie was suspended he wouldn't have the resources to keep on digging for evidence that Simon was lying. So she suspended him. " Big Mac explained.

"So, if Marilyn had told the Board the minute Simon told her he was the one who'd lost the notes and not Maggie, then the court case would never have happened?" Zoe asked, shocked to hear what Marilyn had done.

Even though Zoe was appalled by what Marilyn did to her when she had blackmailed her to stick with the story, she was even more shocked to hear that Marilyn knew all along.

Big Mac nodded his head in answer to Zoe's question.

"Not only that, but Maggie wouldn't have gone through that ordeal of actually thinking that she'd killed a patient."

"And all because of Marilyn's selfishness." Dixie added.

"That and the fact she cared more about the hospital's reputation than a member of staff." Tess commented.

"You know what's even more sickening?" Zoe offered.

There were a few shakes of the head and 'No's from those around the table.

"Is the fact that when I arrived at the courtroom with the original notes, Marilyn told me I shouldn't sacrifice myself or my chances of promotion for someone like Maggie."

"She said that?!" Both Tess and Charlie said together.

Zoe nodded.

"That is utterly disrespectful!" Dixie replied, shaking her head and taking a sip from her glass of beer.

"And did Simon and Marilyn get reprimanded for what they'd done?" Lofty inquired.

"Not to our knowledge." Charlie replied. "Apparently, after the court case, the Board decided it was in the best interests of the hospital for Marilyn to come back. She told me that she couldn't believe what she was seeing."

"She couldn't believe what she was seeing? How about how you felt?" Ethan commented.

"Ethan's got a point. How could she have acted so casual, like as if the court case was not her fault?" Cal agreed.

"That's Marilyn for you." Charlie told them.

"Is Marilyn still Executive Director?" Lofty wondered.

"No. According to the Board, she resigned." Charlie responded.

"Well, at least that's good." Rita said.

"And how are you now? I mean, it must bring back a lot of emotions seeing Maggie again after all these years." Lofty asked Charlie.

"Not to mention, painful." Lily added.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Charlie answered.

"What do you mean 'I guess it does'?" Cal questioned.

"What I mean is, it is painful and it does bring back a lot of memories but, life has to move on." Charlie explained.

"But, it doesn't have to be like this." Ethan added on to what Cal had said.


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Second Chances

"Convince Maggie to stay. Tell her how much she means to you." Ethan continued. "You deserve to be happy."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I've moved on. Anyway, I can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to. I understand how she feels." Charlie told his friends, thankfully for their concern.

Lily cleared her throat.

"I don't mean this to sound mean, but Ethan's right Charlie. You deserve to be happy. I know coming back here and even staying here is painful to everyone involved especially Maggie, but things have changed. The hospital isn't what it was when Marilyn was in charge. You've got to convince her to stay."

Instead of answering or even agreeing with what his friends were saying Charlie decided to order another round of drinks. He walked up to the bar and waited. While he was ordering drinks for everybody, Lily, Robyn, Ethan, Cal, Rita and Lofty chatted amongst themselves. Although Charlie had told them he was fine, they all could see that he still hadn't got over what had happened. They all knew Charlie still cared about Maggie and decided that if he didn't convince her to stay then they would. Charlie had been through so much, had done so much it was time he got something in return.

"We've got to get him to convince Maggie to stay." Robyn said.

"I agree." Lofty added. "Charlie's always been there for us and has always put our happiness first, it's time we did something for him."

"But, how are we going to get Charlie to talk to Maggie?" Lily question.

Rita was going to give an answer when Tess, who had been listening to their conversation, told them,

"I know you, guys mean well. And it's true Charlie does deserve to be happy, but he won't listen. He'll put Maggie's happiness first just like he always does. If letting Maggie go means she's happy then he'll do it."

"But, like Lily said. Things have changed. Even though it's painful, having someone with you, someone who cares must override that pain." Ethan said.

"I agree. The pain will always remain, but does it really have to dictate how you live your life?" Cal added. "It's clear to you," pointing at Tess, Big Mac, Dixie, Zoe and Noel, "and even to us that they both still have feelings for each other. They should be happy together."

"It still leaves us with the question of how are we supposed to get those two to realise what we all know?" Ethan reminded them.

Ethan had a point. While they all wanted Charlie to be happy, they still had no idea of how to do it. They all sat in silence trying to come up with a plan. While everyone was lost in their own thoughts, Charlie came back with a tray full of glasses. He noticed everyone had gone quiet.

"I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh, no. Not all." Ethan stuttered.

Seeming convinced with the answer, Charlie handed out the drinks to everyone.

"Please, excuse me." Cal said as he got up.

No one noticed Cal leave the pub and go outside except from Ethan and Lily. The two of them looked at each other knowingly. Stepping outside into the cool air, Cal expected Maggie to be long gone but, he soon spotted her sitting outside the hospital. Cautiously, he walked up.

"Uh, Maggie?"

Maggie turned her head.

"It's Cal, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah. May I sit?"

"Of course," Maggie moved up and Cal sat down.

"So what brings you out here?" Maggie asked.

"Well, it's nothing to do with me. It's about Charlie." Cal clarified.

"I see." Maggie responded in whisper.

"Do you?" Cal said. He paused. "Sorry, that was rude of me. What I meant is, is it okay if I ask you something?"

Maggie didn't say no. Cal continued,

"Why won't you stay?"


End file.
